Rain Halloween To Love
by Himawari Natalia
Summary: Maaf karena aku tidak pernah memandangmu sebelumnya. Kini aku, menerima cintamu. *SasuHina* *keep enjoy* *going to Sekuel Kedua NaruSaku*


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rintik hujan di tanggal 31 Oktober membuat pasangan itu saling memandang, dan tersenyum. Sama sekali tak menyangka jika tanggal 31 dibulan Oktober terjadi hujan lagi, persis seperti setahun yang lalu.

"Masih ingat saat itu?" tanya sang lelaki.

Sang gadis mengangguk. "Ya."

Kemudian, dalam diam memandangi rintik hujan, mereka bernostalgia.

-X-

Setahun yang lalu, tepatnya satu minggu sebelum tanggal 31, mereka berempat baru saja menonton _movie _"Monster House" di ruang tengah rumah Sakura. Keheningan merayapi diri masing-masing, masih memikirkan tentang _movie_ yang baru saja mereka tontoni itu.

"Gimana kalau kita membuat acara halloween?" tanya lelaki berambut pirang tersebut, menatap satu per satu ketiga kawannya-Sakura, Hinata, dan Sasuke.

"Boleh tuh!" seru Sakura semangat. "Mau dirayakan dimana?"

Hinata bergumam, pelan. Biasanya, ia dipercaya untuk memutuskan sesuatu. "Pantai?"

"Kenapa pantai? Pantai kan cocoknya dimusim panas." keluh Sakura.

Oke, kali ini mungkin keputusannya kurang tepat. Tetapi tiba-tiba Sasuke mendongak dan tersenyum. "Aku setuju."

"Hah? Kenapa?" Naruto berbalik memandang Sasuke. Disisi lain dia lebih mengutamakan perasaan Sakura.

"Justru itu. Mengapa kita tidak mencoba untuk kesana, menikmati musim gugur di pantai. Sesuatu yang baru." ucap Sasuke, senyumnya melebar sedikit. "Bagitu, kan, Hinata?"

Hinata membalas senyuman Sasuke sejenak, meskipun bukan Sasuke yang diharapkannya. Ia menghela napas, mungkinkah tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba?

Pada akhirnya Naruto dan Sakura setuju. Sesuatu yang baru.

-X-

Naruto dan Sakura semakin dekat akhir-akhir ini, dan Hinata yakin itu sudah mulai lebih dari sekedar persahabatan mereka. Disisi lain, Sasuke mendekatinya perlahan-lahan, mulai menyapa, mengajaknya ke kantin, mengantarnya pulang, sampai pada akhirnya...

"Hinata, sampai kapankah kamu mau menunggu Naruto?"

Hinata memandang Sasuke lekat. Hari ini, Sasuke sudah mulai mengenakan seragam musim dinginnya, mungkin karena baginya hawa dingin musim gugur mulai menusuk-nusuk tulangnya. Tidak seperti Hinata yang lebih memilih mengenakan seragam musim panasnya yang sebenarnya membuat hampir setiap hari ia merasa kedinginan. Masalahnya, seragam musim dinginnya kebesaran, membuatnya tampak lebih aneh.

Tetapi saat ini bukan itu yang terpenting. Bukan karena terpesona akan Sasuke dengan seragam itu Hinata memandangnya lekat, tapi karena terkesiap dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Mereka... telah jadian."

Jantung Hinata seakan berhenti berdetak.

"Mungkin kau tak tahu, tapi aku tahu." ucap Sasuke. "Bahkan, aku melihat langsung bagaimana mereka mulai jadian. Naruto bilang jangan memberitahumu karena ia tahu perasaanmu, tetapi kau tetap berhak untuk tahu."

Pelipis Hinata terasa berdenyut. Jadi, Naruto telah tahu? Tahu tentang perasaannya terhadap Naruto selama ini?

"Sampai kapan Naruto kan menyimpannya jika kamu tidak memberitahuku, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Mungkin sampai saatnya tepat."

Hinata tertegun. "Aku... masuk dulu."

Hinata membuka pintu pagar rumahnya. Lalu bersuara tanpa menoleh. "Terima kasih telah mengantarku hari ini."

"Hinata."

Langkah Hinata terhenti. Telinganya mulai bersiap akan pendengarannya. "Kuharap jangan menunggunya lagi."

-X-

"Ini luar biasa!" Sakura tergelak, tertawa. "Baru kali pertama ke pantai dengan pakaian lengan panjang seperti ini."

"Kita hanya satu hari disini." ujar Hinata. "Happy halloween, Sakura."

Deburan ombak yang begitu keras seakan menenggelamkan suara Hinata yang begitu pelan, namun Sakura dapat mendengarnya. Angin pantai berhembus sangat kencang dan dingin, mungkin karena hawa dari musim gugur itu sendiri.

"Happy halloween too, tapi, kau tidak memakai baju lengan panjang?" tanya Sakura yang melihat Hinata hanya mengenakan kemeja sebatas siku. Sedang dirinya, sudah mengenakan sweater pink tebal dari rumah.

Baik Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah menyiapkan perbekalan mereka diatas pasir juga sudah mengenakan pakaian lengan panjang, meski mungkin hanya jaket tipis.

Hinata menggeleng. "Tak terpikir olehku sama sekali."

Tadi Sasuke sempat menawarkannya jaket miliknya. Lelaki itu bilang, dia mengenakan pakaian lengan panjang dua lapis. Jadi dibalik jaketnya dia masih mengenakan kaus panjang. Tetapi Hinata menolaknya, segan.

Setelah tahu Sakura dan Naruto telah jadian-melihat sikap mereka diseantero sekolah, Hinata mulai merasa hal itu benar-ia mulai melihat Sasuke. Benar-benar 'melihat' Sasuke.

Hinata baru menyadari, betapa besar Sasuke mencintainya, bahkan Hinata merasa perasaan Sasuke terhadapnya lebih banyak dibandingkan perasaannya terhadap Naruto. Hinata baru menyadari, betapa baiknya Sasuke terhadapnya sejak pertama kalinya mereka bertemu hingga saat ini. Dan ini yang paling penting, Hinata baru menyadari sudah sering ia merasakan perasaan nyaman yang "lebih" kepada Sasuke daripada Naruto.

Mungkin agrumennya yang salah. Mungkin ia yang terlalu keras kepala. Ia mungkin salah memahami, bahwa ia sebenarnya mencintai Sasuke dan bukannya Naruto.

Demi Tuhan, apa yang sedang dipikirnya saat ini?

"Hei Hinata! Kau sedang apa sih?" tahu-tahu Sakura telah menghilang dan duduk dikarpet yang dibawa mereka. Ia berteriak, duduk persis disebelah Naruto yang sudah asyik memakan bentonya.

"Hinata! Ayo!" Sasuke ikut berteriak, menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Berpikir yang tidak-tidak membuat perasaan Hinata tak keruan mendengar suara itu.

Hinata mengangguk kecil, segera menghampiri mereka.

-X-

"Kenapa kita gak saling nakut-nakutin aja, lalu berujung berbagi permen?" tanya Naruto, terdengar seperti keluhan.

"Itu karena Sakura enggak mau, kan." jawab Hinata, melirik Sakura yang tersenyum geli.

Naruto memandangi langit yang berwarna kelabu, lalu bergumam. "Kawan-kawan, tampaknya akan hujan."

Sasuke ikut mendongak. "Sepertinya begitu."

Hinata langsung berberes bekal mereka masing-masing. Kemudian, tangan lain ikut membantu. Sasuke.

"Biar cepat," gumam Sasuke pelan. "Agak mengerikan bagiku jika terjadi hujan di pantai seperti ini."

"Ombaknya pasti keras nantinya." ujar Hinata, "Mungkin seperti tsunami."

"Oh ayolah, aku tahu Jepang sering terjadi tsunami, tetapi aku tak mau jika itu terjadi sekarang. Kita semua habis have fun." kata Sasuke.

Sakura yang sempat memandang laut bersama Naruto dalam diam tiba-tiba tersadar, lalu ikut membantu berberes.

"Harusnya kalian gak usah beresin punya kami."

Kami. Entah mengapa, kata itu membuat Hinata merasa drop. Sakura dan Naruto memang tak pernah menyatakan langsung jika mereka jadian, tapi, terkadang pikiran jahat Hinata mau berharap lebih.

"Tak apa." sela Sasuke. "Naruto yang malas itu tak akan mau membereskannya sendiri, kan..."

Mendadak hujan turun dengan derasnya, membuat Naruto langsung berdiri dan terlihat panik. Ia melihat Sakura mengambil kotak bekal milik keduanya, setelahnya dia langsung menarik tangan Sakura, menuju gubuk terdekat di pantai.

Samar, Hinata mendengar, Naruto berseru. "Ayo, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura-chan.

Sasuke berdeham. Memandang Hinata yang berada dalam lamunannya, menepuk puncak kepalanya pelan. Ditangannya, jaket miliknya sudah terlepas, dipakaikannya pada Hinata.

Hinata mendongak. Memandangi Sasuke dengan wajah memerah, tersipu, salut, semua perasaan menjadi satu. Tak lupa, ia sadar jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Happy halloween, Hinata-chan. Mungkin kamu masih menyukainya atau mungkin kamu ragu padaku. Tetapi aku tetap ada disini, menunggu, karena aku mencintaimu, Hinata-chan."

Sasuke bangkit berdiri, tersenyum sekilas. Kata-kata itu tak pernah diucapkannya langsung, tetapi terasa mudah. Ia berjalan berbalik, membawa kotak bekalnya dan Hinata, meninggalkan karpet yang telah basah sepenuhnya oleh air hujan.

Hinata tertegun beberapa saat. Mungkin ia salah memahami, mungkin ia lebih mencintai Sasuke... tetapi ragu karena berharap lebih pada Naruto.

Ia tak boleh berharap lebih lagi. Ada seseorang yang jelas-jelas menunggu dihadapannya.

Hinata bangkit berdiri, memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Sekalipun hujan membuat hawa begitu dingin, hatinya terasa hangat, pipinya memerah.

"Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku. Jadi kau harus berterimakasih padaku dengan karena alasan yang serupa."

Hinata berusaha agar suaranya keras, mengalahkan suara rintik hujan dan deburan ombak pantai. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Sasuke pun, dapat mendengarnya.

Sasuke melepas pegangannya, membiarkan kotak bekalnya dan Hinata jatuh keatas pasir yang basah. Ia berbalik, membalas memeluk Hinata, erat. Tak lupa untuk tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku juga, Hinata-chan."

-X-

"Aku mencintaimu." ujar sang gadis, memandang rintik hujan yang membasahi kaca jendela.

Sang lelaki tersenyum. Menepuk puncak kepala sang gadis, kebiasaan yang suka dilakukannya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, walau kau butuh waktu lama menyadarinya."

"Jadi, kau mengira aku mencintaimu tapi gak menyadarinya, begitu?"

"Yup. Dengan dirimu yang mau bersama denganku, aku tahu kau akan mencintaiku," ujar sang lelaki sambil tersenyum. "Cinta datang karena terbiasa."

Sang gadis tergelak.

"Happy halloween." ujar sang lelaki. Memberikan gantungan kunci berbentuk labu yang biasa ada pada hari halloween.

"Happy halloween too," ujar sang gadis, dan memberikan hadiahnya-lampu kamar kecil berbentuk labu.

31 Oktober.

-X-

Fanfict ini dibuat karena ada _event _sederhana disuatu page facebook Naruto, namun acaranya batal dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengirim pada agar dibaca oleh para readers.

Mungkin ini telah memasuki Desember dan sebenarnya sangat telat untuk mempost fanfict tentang Halloween yang sudah terlanjur kubuat, apa lagi cerita dengan words sedikit karena waktu itu ngegunain sistem bikin kebut, hehehe.

Semoga words bukan sebuah masalah, dan menikmati kisah singkat ini. Terima kasih telah membaca, dan yang sedang sibuk ujian semesteran juga saat ini(sepertiku) semoga ujiannya sukses!


End file.
